<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fever Dreams and Angel Lingerie by sarriathmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678356">Fever Dreams and Angel Lingerie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg'>sarriathmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Todd art [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Succubi &amp; Incubi, Angel Wings, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fanart, Hentai, Intersex, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is dead... then who is this boy who keeps invading Dick's dreams?</p><p>Is he an angel, or a succubus in disguise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Todd art [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This began as a mini-challenge on the Exclusive Bottom Jason Discord server, draw angel Robin Jason in this pretty lingerie:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Bluepinkpeachy/status/1346508100925333507">Link</a></p><p> </p><p>Then I remembered Dick's dream sequence with Robin Jason's ghost in Nightwing and here I am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Move on to Chapter 2 for sexual content!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Succubus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/">My Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>